Benny Wilson
__TOC__ Milieu Benny Wilson, an ex–Prisoner found in Piety, is Key 7: The Rat. Story I got my handle in the Army. I was with the Quartermaster Corps. Didn't take me long to get a reputation as the Guy Who Could Get You Anything. You want your unit to get the best food? First crack at the body armor? Maybe some ice cream, a real fresh–baked cake with icing and candles on your buddy's birthday? Yeah. I was the Man. Most of what people want in the Army is the stuff they're not supposed to have. Sure, I can get you the good grub and clean undies. Booze is never hard to move around. Some guys just gotta have that special bottle of Scotch or the keg of the home–brewed stuff, but you pull a few strings and know a few guys, you can get the job done. For a small fee, of course. It was the spooks that roped me into moving the hard stuff. They were always needing people to move contraband in and out of the war zones. Drugs, rocks, weapons, information. They gave me my cut and I wiggled my whiskers and worked my magic. Hey presto — where did that key of heroin go? Problem was, sometimes a guy higher up in the food chain will get sloppy. And then everyone needs a fall guy to take the heat off. And who gets to do the time? That would be Benny the Rat. I didn't worry too much about being court–martialed. A guy like me is just as useful in prison as he is out in the world. I was still the Guy Who Could Get You Anything. Except in the joint, what guys wanted was cigarettes and six–packs, cocaine and comic books, movies and candy bars. I was doing fine until my cell mate woke up one morning with black fingernails... I sat there and watched him for five days while it crept up to his armpits — then I took a walk. I'm no hero, Mister. Don't get me wrong, I'll try to help, but a man's got to look out for himself in this world. No one else is gonna do it for him. Gameplay Character Sheet Powers The Rat has an uncanny ability to find things that he wants and needs. Supplies, food and weapons are all found in greater abundance when he accompanies an away mission. In addition, any Survivor who accompanies The Rat on an away mission and survives to return to the Fort will have a chance to increase Sneak, Spot, Scout and Lock Pick skills. The Rat will immediately leave the Fort if food or ammunition supplies are reduced to zero, except during the final battle. Both of his powers work. His first power works in a strange way: it doesn't guarantee you 100% spawn chance of all items that can spawn in container, neither it gurantees that items will spawn in maximum amount, instead it adds +1 to both minimum and maximum amount. So if there was a 50% chance to 1-3 7.62_Boxes, with Rat in your party there will be a 50% chance to spawn 2-4 7.62_Boxes. On first glance his powers maybe not as great as you expected, but there is a trick: if there was 15% to spawn 1-1 of item, there will be 15% to spawn 2-2 of item! This means that his power actually doubles the amount of Weapons, rare food, gas and most imporantly - reagents! His second power provides a chance to increase spot, scout, sneak and lockpick when party returns to fort from mission. After "AUTOSAVE" message disappears, check the mission results log, at the end of the list (after info about item & survivors found during mission) there will be info about skills Benny teached others. This can be triggered more then once per day. Category:Survivors Category:Key